Just Friends, I tell you
by Imnotagoat
Summary: John Cena and Skye Lavender are a little bit more than friends. Neither one of them will admit it though. John Cena/OC And bits of AJ/Punk and Kaitlyn/Dolph Ziggler.
1. Denied Sex

**I'm not sure about this, so if you want to read more let me know. I don't own anyone except from Skye.**

* * *

**KNOCK!** **KNOCK**! **KNOCK!**

"John..." I mumbled, not wanting to move from the warm bed. "Get the door."

"Mmm…." He mumbled back, snuggling into me.

**KNOCK!** **KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Fine, I'll get the door." I said annoyed. I got out of bed and slipped on John's t-shirt, which reached the middle of my thigh.

I opened the door to see AJ Lee standing there.

"Jeez, Why did you guys take so long to answer the door?" she said while making her way into the room.

"Why do you have to knock on the door at..." I looked at the clock on my phone. "10am! Shit, we have to be at the arena in 1 hour!" I exclaimed, grabbing my clothes for the day and running into the bathroom, and running back to jump on John.

"John, wake up. You're going to be late." I whispered in his ear. His arms slipped around me and pulled me closer, so our bodies were pressed against each other. Luckily, I pulled the cover off him when I got up to answer the door.

"I've got something else in mind," he whispered against my lips before kissing them lightly.

I groaned, he knew what he was doing, before I knew it, he swiftly flipped us over, so he was on top of me. He started to nibble on my neck, while one of his hands travelled down my thigh until it was at the hem of the t-shirt.

"Guys!" someone shouted.

"Yeah AJ?" John said while smirking at me.

"You know what I'm going to have breakfast, I'll meet you lovebirds in the lobby. Don't be late!" AJ demanded, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Where were we?" he said, and then he went back to kissing my neck.

"John, I've got to go and have a shower." I said, trying to stand my ground.

"Really, well look at that, so do I." He said and got up off me. He had that glint in his eyes. He walked into the bathroom, and I heard him turn on the shower. I got up and started to make sure I had everything. Suddenly I was picked up; John walked into the bathroom and placed me on the counter. I slowly took my t-shirt off, while maintaining eye contact with him. He unclipped my bra with one easy move. He hooked my panties with his fingers, and pulled them off while smirking at me. We were going to be so late.

John stood back a little and let his eyes scan over my body. He smirked obviously liking what he saw. I blushed. He took a step forward, his thighs toughing my knees, he slowly leaned his head in, and caught my lips, kissing me softly. He broke the kiss to open my legs. He ran his fingers up and down my thigh while biting and sucking on my neck. Each time his fingers got close to the top of my thigh, I squirmed; he was avoiding the spot I wanted him to touch so badly. I reached out and ran my fingertip along the waistband of his boxer shorts. He shuddered and decided to take them off, trying to regain some control, which I could easily take off him. We before stared at each other. We were both naked and incredibly turned on. I hoped off the counter, placed both of my hands on his chest, and got on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. I started to walk out of the bathroom, just as I got to the doorframe, I turned around, looked John in the eyes and bit my lip. He growled. I walked into the bedroom.

15 minute's later, John walked out of the bathroom, with incredibly pissed look on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, while throwing his clothes into his suitcase.

I shrugged my shoulders and skipped off to the bathroom for a quick 5-minute shower. I knew he was going to be pissed, but I couldn't help it, I love messing with him.

At 10: 45 we finally made it down to the lobby, where AJ and Kaitlyn were waiting.

"John, what's up with your face?" Kaitlyn asked as we approached them, referring to the pissed off look on his face.

"Ask her." He snapped.

Kaitlyn and AJ looked at me.

"John, stop making that face, you know it might stay like that." I laughed.

He just huffed and stormed off, probably to find Randy.

"Skye, what the hell was that about?" AJ asked and poked me in the arm.

"I denied him sex." I explained. They shook their heads.

"When are you guy's going to get to together, its obvious that you love each other." AJ said.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, we're just friends." I moaned.

"Yeah, friends that have hot passionate sex, and sleep in the same bed as each other. " Kaitlyn added.

I shook my head, John and me were just friends.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Okay, so this is the second chapter, i don't own anyone except from Skye. Enjoy, Don't forget to review, it can be bad, good, or you can suggesting something. I'm always trying to improve my work. Thank you **

**- Maisie.**

* * *

I stumbled back to my hotel room after a long day at the arena doing Raw. I had a 6-man tag match with AJ and Kaitlyn being my partners. We were against Eve, Natalya and Askana. Which we lost and I took a brutal beating from Natalya which I happy to receive, seeing as it was Natalya, someone who I respected. As I got to my door, a pair of arms snaked around me.

"Mmm… I'm still pissed at you for this morning but right now I want to take you into that room and fuck you senseless." He whispered in my ear, and he slipped his hand into my underwear. I would have been quite scared if I didn't know who it was, but I could smell his cologne. Plus his voice kind of gave him away.

I placed my hand on his hand that was still in my pants. "How lovely that sounds, we can't do it, AJ is coming round with god knows who for a movie night." I said.

"Great now I can tease you for the rest of the night." He smirked removing his hand for my pants, and taking the key card from me letting him self in. I groaned knowing tonight would be a long night.

I went for a quick shower, and changed into some joggers and a vest top, making sure I put underwear on, if he was going to tease me, I was not going to let it show. Meanwhile, John insisted that he stayed naked until AJ came. I tried to avoid staring at him, but I was failing miserably.

**KNOCK!** **KNOCK!** **KNOCK**!

I jumped up, pushed john into the bathroom, threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in there after him, and opened the door. AJ walked in followed by CM Punk, Kaitlyn, Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Daniel Bryan.

"AJ what movie did you bring?" I asked her, while looking at John who was just coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Doctor Who!" She squealed back.

Everyone groaned.

"Really AJ, we're only watching a couple of episodes though." Punk said to her, and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

I rolled my eyes, took the DVD off AJ and went to put it in the DVD player the hotel provided.

I put Doctor Who on, and everyone found somewhere to sit, I opted to sit on the floor at the end of the bed.

It was hallway through the third episode I was getting pretty tired. I was sat next to Daniel and Kofi was sat next to him. AJ, Punk, Kaitlyn and Dolph took the bed. Randy and John had dragged the two armchairs, which were in the corner of the room, to the side of the bed.

I turned my head to look at John who was funnily enough looking at me. All I wanted to do right now was to go over there and straddle his lap, attack his neck with my lips, and ride him all night long. I shook my head trying to rid these thoughts.

"Let's play truth or dare." AJ announced getting up to turn off the TV, the third episode had just ended. She then proceeded to turn the light on, which blinded me for a moment.

"Skye, have you got a bottle?" AJ asked.

"Check the mini fridge." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Got one. Right everyone sit in a circle." She said.

We all piled into circle with me next to Randy and AJ, and John opposite me next to Daniel and Dolph. Kofi was sitting between Randy and Daniel. And Kaitlyn was sat between AJ and Dolph.

"Hey, what about me?" punk said sadly, coming out of the bathroom.

"Awh… baby, come sit next to me." AJ said patting the space next to her. "Right, I'll go first." She then announced, she span the bottle, which landed on Dolph.

He groaned. "Truth."

"Have you ever slept with someone who was over 50?" AJ giggled.

"Yes." He confessed. We all busted out laughing.

"Do tell." Kaitlyn asked, after recovering from laughing.

"I was drunk, but to my defense she didn't look 50." He held his hands up in divorce.

"No, she looked about 60." I laughed. "Spin the bottle Ziggles." He span it.

"Punk." Dolph smirked. "Have you and AJ done the dirty deed?"

Punk glared at him and AJ blushed. "That's none of your business, I didn't even say truth." Punk declared. Kaitlyn smacked the back of Dolph's head.

"Come on Punk, just spin the bottle, don't start a fight." Kofi said.

"Fine." Punk huffed and spans the bottle. "John."

"I pick dare." John said smugly. My eyes widened. Oh god.

Punk grinned. "I dare you to lick Skye's foot." I groaned. John grabbed my foot, which was already bare. He started at the heel and licked all the way to the top of my big toe while keep eye contact with me. I tried so hard not to moan, this was probably not the best way to be turned on. Everyone was just staring obviously sensing the sexual tension, but I had to remember that not everyone knew John and mine's little secret. Just AJ and Kaitlyn. After he was done, he span the bottle, no one was talking, just watching trying to comprehend what they've just witnessed.

"AJ."

"Umm… I think we should just stop playing this, it's getting really weird." AJ suggested. Everyone agreed.

"So we have a few days off, where is everyone going?" I asked, eager to change the subject and get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm going home." Punk said.

"Same." AJ, Kofi, Daniel and Randy said.

"I'm going to Dolph's house." Kaitlyn said, giving Dolph a small kiss after.

"I'm going home. Skye where are you going?" John asked.

He was fully aware of where I'm going. "I'm going to visit my sister in Florida."

"Well, I think I should get going, want to be up in time for my flight." AJ said.

Everyone agreed and started to file out of the room. John was the last to walk out; he gave me a quick smile before he closed the door, leaving me in silence. I sighed.

* * *

**KNOCK!** **KNOCK** **KNOCK!**

I put my book down, and opened my door to see who it was, when a pair of lips came crashing down on mine, he picked me up, closed the door with his foot, and placed me on the bed, so he was on top of me.

"Hey John, I thought you weren't coming to see me until later." I said out of breath.

"I couldn't wait." He said, kissing my neck. He reached down and pulled of my pants with ease leaving my bottom half exposed. He got of the bed and stood up in front of me, and start to remove his clothes, I removed my top in the quickest time ever. He was undressing painfully slow. He looked at me, while taking off his boxers. I bit my lip in anticipation. He climbed on top of me and started to kiss me slowly. And then….

**KNOCK** **KNOCK** **KNOCK**

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, John rolled off me, took his clothes and hid in the bathroom. I threw on my clothes. And opened the door.

"I'm looking for John." Eve announced, and tried looking behind me, I closed the door a bit, so she couldn't look in.

"He's not here." I said firmly, hoping she'll get the hint and leave.

"I know, he's been whoring around with you." She spat.

"Look Eve, he's not here, so just leave, I have a plane to catch." I said closing the door in her face.

"Skye, I'm sorry, before…" John pleaded.

"John, I don't care about your excuse, I'm going to sleep." I said, getting into bed.

John got in as well, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, she's just trying to get under your skin, if I liked Eve, I wouldn't be in bed with you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know, now shush, I'm trying to sleep." I chuckled. I couldn't be mad at him, we're just friends.

He chuckled back, and rolled over. That's how we slept at opposite sides of the bed, but somehow we always woke up in each other's arms.


End file.
